The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, especially a motor vehicle seat, having an articulated structure which experiences a change in geometry in the event of a rear crash.
DE 199 53 630 A1 discloses a vehicle seat in which, in the event of a crash, a change in the geometry of the articulated structure of the height adjuster activates a blocking device which makes the articulated structure rigid. This rigidification prevents non-uniform introduction of forces into the articulated structure, in order to protect the occupant.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of improved protection for the occupant in a vehicle seat.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a vehicle seat, especially a motor vehicle seat, includes a backrest and a seat part, with the seat part having an articulated structure that experiences a change in geometry in the event of a rear crash. In accordance with this aspect, the change in geometry of the articulated structure at least partly compensates for the rearward displacement of the backrest.
The fact that the change in geometry of the articulated structure at least partly compensates for the rearward displacement of the backrest, which takes place because of the rear crash, the backrest is better able to accommodate, support and consequently protect the occupant, who is then moved relative to the backrest and towards it. The invention can be applied to adjustable-height vehicle seats and to vehicle seats without a height adjuster.
The necessary change in the geometry of the articulated structure is preferably carried out as a righting movement, which lifts the rear region of the seat frame, carrying the backrest, relative to the front region and, overall, displaces it rearwards, for example as the result of an enlargement of the distance between the lower bearing points. By selecting the dimensions and angles in the articulated structure, the righting movement can be controlled. The rear bearing point is preferably displaced in the event of a rear crash, for example by way of at least partial plastic deformation of a deformable element which, at the same time, is able to dissipate energy of movement. However, other changes in the geometry of the articulated structure are also possible which ultimately lead to a forward pivoting movement of the backrest.